Haja
Haja is a character featured within the Japanese anime/manga series Rave Master. Haja is renowned as the leader over the Oracian Seis and the most powerful. Haja is featured as an old man with a mysterious extra mouth on his forehead - - Haja will usually keep this covered with face armor. Haja is thought to be the greatest sorcerer within the entire world of Rave Master (although actually he is only the second greatest, because few people know the existence of the greatest sorcerer, his master). General past Haja had originally been born as a fellow citizen of Mildian city - the town carved out of time - for many years of his life. Throughout his years in this city, Haja developed a special relationship with Miltz, the leader of Mildian. Over time, Haja's great ambition began to grow like an uncaged beast, leading for him to join under Demon Card to settle this inner desire. Haja would quickly become the leading head of the Oracian Six and the master strategist within Demon Card. While in Demon Card Following the death of King, the Oracion Seis - or truly the Oracion Five - would desire for revenge against the Rave Master. They found the Rave Master and his friends in Symphonia after 6 months of time and Haja, knowing that Elie's Etherion power (if out of control) would be a threat to his own goals as well as time itself, ordered Oracion Seis to destroy her. However, after he saw Haru's determination (from thinking his friends had been killed) and his will to stand even after many suffered wounds, Haja would finish him off with one quick hit with his hand, which effectively knocked him out. Before Haja gets his hands on Elie, Sieg Hart suddenly appears and unleashes his ultimate technique - the Cosmic Sorcery Gran Shario - upon the Oracian Seis. Haja is the only member to remain completely unscathed; he claims that retreat is the only option - - otherwise Haja would lose his companions against the combined might of Haru, his friends and Sieg Hart. Before Haja truly retreats, he spouts the words "Demon Card shall claim Star Memory and the girl's life as well!" then vanishing off atop Jegan's dragon - Julia. The New King After Haja and the other members of the Oracian Seis return to their Demon Card HQ, Haja claims that now is the time to set the signal to completely revive Demon Card and its fallen ranks. After Haja and the others enter the throne room, to their incredible surprise, Lucia the Blond Demon is sitting on the throne while corpses of fellow Demon Card underlings lay scattered around the floor. Haja senses hopelessness and performs a hand spell that releases vault #1369 - - summoning the Decalogus sword so as to bestow it upon Lucia, the new King of Demon Card. Following this event within volume 12, Haja would not make an appearance for quite some time. Attainment of the Fourth Sinclaire After a long span of time passes, Haja and his master, Shakuma both head out to reclaim the fourth sinclaire—a sinclaire originally in the possession of Ogre, the leader of the Onigami forces. Haja soon realizes that the fourth sinclaire happens to be with Jegan, who would at the time vaguely had survived his past conflict with Let and was recovering. Haja then orders Shakuma to unleash his abilities, while doing so, Haja exclaims in delite "The sealed away magic, Meteorite Shower!! Magnificent! My master can control even the Heavens!". Thus, the city in which Jegan had been within was completely wiped out—including Jegan himself. Haja then uses his levatational abilities to retrieve the fourth sinclaire and exclaim that the weak should always be eliminated - a sentence directed towards the now dead member of Oracion Seis, Jegan. The Return to Mildian City Following the return to Mildian city, Haja would reveal his true inner desire - - the desire to control Star Memory with his own hands. To attain such an end, Haja returned to this city and formed a level of trust between the people and especially Miltz, the person to which he will supposedly control time with. After this trust had been established and the returning Seighart was titled as a traitor, Haja used the authority of Miltz for each sorcerer - numbering in the thousands - to be rid of Sieg Hart. After Sieg Hart takes down many upon many in his path due to his magic absorbing sword, Tickover, Haja stands ready to duel Sieg Hart. Before Haja ensues in battle with Sieg Hart, he spouts the words "Sorcerers are perpetual students. Today, boy, you will learn that a single man, no matter how powerful, cannot stand against Haja The Infinite!". Chronos - the Ultimate Weapon Before Haja would battle it out against Sieg Hart, he first suggested that a more suitable area is needed in order for a true battle to commence. Thus, Haja uses his magic to collapse the ground and reach a famed underground area known as Mildian Heart - - the hidden heart of Mildian City. Once Sieg Hart and Haja reach this underground area, Haja reveals the true source of ultimate control of time - the Supreme Chronos; this is a forbidden magic second only to the power of Etherion. To attain his true desire, Haja will use Sieg Hart as the needed sacrifice for his control over this magic. Thus, Haja shall rule all as the true wielder of time and believes that he is best for such a position. Haja believes that the Chronos is meant for war, and Demon Card, the Rave Master, and endless others must be destroyed. Sieg Hart now vows to destroy Haja and his ambitions for the sake of protecting time. The Battle for Time - Sieg Hart VS Haja Within their fight, Haja is the first to make a blow, but this attack is quickly countered by Sieg Hart and blown back at Haja. Haja would then perform a magic seal that would raise the roots from the ground and collapse over Sieg Hart - - a technique that was quickly evaded with accuracy. After Sieg Hart then unleashes his Seven-Planet Sword Granshario on Haja, Haja loses his patience and believes it best to finish Sieg Hart off. Haja then releases his ultimate space magic ability - Finomeina Argo Nautica - - an ability that summons a massive ship which unleashes an enormous beam of magic power from its underbody. Sieg Hart somehow manages to avoid this attack - he would have been killed if directly hit - but still suffered a major depletion of magic energy in order to evade. After this point, Haja spouts the words "My infinite power will never diminish. Tell me...is this fight not meaningless? You cannot defeat me. Submit as a sacrifice to the mighty Chronos!". After this point, Haja and Sieg Hart supposedly battled it out for over a whole week. After Miltz, Hilde, and Niebel enter their area of battle, they are immensely surprised to see Sieg Hart still holding out even after such a time span. Before the near to death Sieg Hart, Haja says "I give you due praise. This is the first and likely last time anyone will oppose me so.". After Miltz appears and tells Haja to cease the battle, Haja refuses and shouts the words "You never grasped my intentions, despite our time together. Once I gain Chronos, I will first destroy your people.". After Miltz then shouts at the traitor, Haja, Haja once again says "If you will die for time, you will die for me. I will be time! I will rule time with Chronos!". The Allied Force against Haja Miltz thus declares that he shall assist Sieg Hart in order to destroy Haja; not for time, but for those he must protect. Thus, Miltz allies himself to Sieg Hart in order to destroy Haja. To finish things quickly, Miltz performs his great void magic in hopes of absorbing Haja into a wormhole like void and anhilate him. After easily dissipating Miltz's blow, Haja then unleashes his five finger beam magic attack which sends Miltz smashing to the ground in defeat. After Sieg Hart spouts the words of defeat and Miltz shows his resolve to protect the city, Haja has had enough. While levitating in the air and forming a large mass of dark magic with both of his hands, Haja says the words "Your trifling teatime has ended. Now my world will begin! My superior magic will annihilate everything!! Black magic that smothers any life it may touch!! OMEGA LIFE!!". With his last strength left, Sieg Hart is able to bounce this attack off by twirling around Miltz's magic staff. Shattered Ambitions Sieg Hart then performs the final magic ability he has left - Wind - in order to launch himself at the levitating Haja. Sieg Hart spouts the words, "I don't need your power, you ambition-crazed monster! Magic without intelligence only hurts this precious world!", Haja retorts by saying "You rally behind intelligence? Power is superior! The final power will be mine! I will treasure it and master sorcery!". Thus, Haja delivers one final powerful blast of black magic in hopes of finally finishing off Sieg Hart. Sieghart launches through the smoke of his attack and impales the end of his staff into Haja's chest. Sieg Hart had learnt from his battle with Haru earlier that magic cannot defend against a non-magical attack. Haja who is now near death and is falling from the air spouts his final words "This is infinity!! I'll release it all while I still breath!! JOIN ME IN HELL...SIEG HART!" - - thus Haja uses his infinity magic to unleash an enormous explosion in order to destroy both him and Sieg Hart. In the end, Haja's ambitions were completely shattered by the resolved protector of time - Sieg Hart. Following Haja's death, it is revealed that Haja stored the Demon Card scientist, Igor Kilkila within his forehead to make sure that his Type 61 dark Bring of infinite magic would never fail - - if it were to fail, Haja would releash Igor to amend it. This is why Haja had an inverted nose and mouth on his forehead (Igor's face). Abilities/Techniques * Omega Life - an ability that unleashes a large sum of black magic that dissipates whoever it may touch. * Finomeina Argo Nautica - Haja's ultimate. This ability unleashes a very large boat which possesses a gap on the bottom - - a gap that ejects a very large amount of magic to completely wipe out its foes. * Five Finger Beam - a more or less random technique used by Haja that forms five beams around Haja's fingers which launch out as magic blasts. * Infinity Release - Haja's final resort; a large explosion that consumes its user using the full amount of magic power available. References * ''Rave Master volume 12 -scattered-'' - Hiro Mashima * ''Rave Master volume 19 -scattered-'' * ''Rave Master volume 22 - first four chapters-'' Category:Rave Master characters Category:Fictional characters in anime and manga who use magic